


In Return

by ShyGhost03



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Chocolate, Class 3-E be scheming, F/M, Jealousy, Nakamura being Nakamura, Pudding, Valentine's Day, Why Did I Write This?, two days before Valentine's day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyGhost03/pseuds/ShyGhost03
Summary: Kayano was content on being JUST friends with Nagisa for the time being. This, however, didn't mean she didn't want to hangout with him still. One day, she saw a weird interaction with one of fellow female classmates with Nagisa. Being devil's (cupid's) advocate, Nakamura helps Kayano once more with her newfound curiosity to investigate Nagisa's social life with his female classmates.
Relationships: Class 3-E & Shiota Nagisa, Kayano Kaede & Nakamura Rio, Kayano Kaede & Shiota Nagisa, Kayano Kaede/Shiota Nagisa
Kudos: 14





	1. Investigation?

“You’re busy,” one voice said with slight disappointment.

“Yeah … sorry. I have to do something after school. I hope you don’t mind,” said another voice, very apologetic.

These two voices belonged to both Kaede Kayano and Nagisa Shiota. Class had just ended and it was only a few days after Valentine's Day. Kayano was content with just being friends with Nagisa and that she shouldn’t stand in the way of his dream of being a teacher, all unknown to Nagisa. Putting aside her feelings, she would still like to spend some time with Nagisa and her friends before Koro-Sensei’s deadline and graduation. 

Recently, Kayano noticed that Nagisa has been quite distant with her. He would only give small and curt responses to her questions or comments and quickly turn the other way. 

Now, she watches as the boy exits the classroom before giving a slight glance to Kurahashi. It was then that Kurahashi also exited the classroom. The girl faced her friends with her usual gleeful smile.

“I gotta go, bye now,” Kurahashi said as she grabbed her bag and headed out of the classroom. 

“Okay! Good luck,” Yada wished her friend good luck. 

Kayano noticed Nagisa’s side glance at Kurahashi and felt suspicious about the whole interaction. Turns out, she wasn’t the only one and felt an eerie feeling behind her. A hand grabbed her shoulder that was followed by a mischievous cackle.

“Ooh~ What seems to be the matter, Kaede-chan! Did you see that too~? Do you miss your boyfriend,” Nakamura teased as she crept behind the greenette.

“W-what are you talking about, Rio-chan! I saw nothing! Plus, I already made my decision to not get in Nagisa’s way,” Kayano quickly refuted with a slight blush across her face.

Nakamura knew how to push Kayano’s buttons and she was willing to go further.

“I couldn’t help notice that Nagisa’s been a bit more distant with you lately huh? Does that bother you,” the blond inquired.

“Yes he has,” Kayano paused to think about the times Nagisa just sometimes ignored her and how it did hurt her a bit, “K-kind of.”

“I see. But did you also notice that Hinano also left after Nagisa left. Do you think they’re secretly dating~?” 

“W-what w-wait really … no he can’t,” Kayano answered sadly, “Are they?”

“Maybe something happened between them on Valentine’s Day” Nakamura then bore her mischievous smile once more. “I guess there’s one way to find out eh?”

“You don’t mean?”

Nakamura hugged Kayano by the shoulder. “Yes! We’re doing recon again!” Nakamura told the girl passionately, “Are you in?”

Kayano looked down on the floor as she contemplated her answer. “Yes…”

The blond smirked at the other girl’s decision. “Great! Just grab your stuff and meet me outside. We’ll then follow Kurahashi and possibly find Nagisa with her. Got it?” She was answered by a slight nod from Kayano.

“Great! I follow you outside. I just need to gather my stuff,” Nakamura said and the Kayano nodded and went outside of the classroom.

Once Nakamura confirmed that Kayano was already outside, she grabbed her stuff, went out into the hallway and grabbed her phone from her bag. “Hey Ritsu?”

In an instant, Ritsu appeared on the girl’s phone. “Mobile Ritsu here! Hello Rio! Do you acquire my assistance?” The A.I happily introduced herself with a happy salute.

“Yeah, do you know where they are?”

“Let me see,” Ritsu closed her eyes as she calculated something, “Location determined. They’re at the cafe near Muramatsu’s ramen shop.”

“Great, all according to plan.”


	2. Pudding Cafe and WHAT?!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHAT?!?

“You sure they went this way,” Kayano quietly complained as she walked behind her blond classmate in front of her.

“Mhmm! I overheard Hinano talk about bringing a  _ certain  _ boy to a cafe after school during Social Studies!” Nakamura replied with a confident tone.

The two were walking in a nearby neighborhood near their school and were on their way to a local dessert cafe. Kayano was very hesitant on the whole idea of stalking Kurahashi and even potentially Nagisa together on what she hoped wouldn’t be a date. 

‘Damn it! What if they’re actually dating? What happened with Hinano’s crush on Mr. Karasuma?’ Kayano thought while muttering endlessly on Kurahashi’s reasons to go out with Nagisa and more importantly why Nagisa would accept. She sighed, ‘Because Nagisa is ... Nagisa that’s why.” Nakamura noticed the girl’s disappointment and decided to play devil’s (or in her mind cupid’s) advocate.

“Don’t worry, Kaede-chan! Hopefully Hinano hasn’t stolen your man yet,” Nakamura teased the girl once more.

“L-let’s just going already, Nakamura,” Kayano quickly urged the girl.

“Hehe, yeah yeah if you say so!”

\----

“We’re here,” the blond informed her companion. The two arrived at the supposed cafe that Kurahashi and Nagisa were occupying. “Now let’s see if my intuition was correct.” 

Kayano recognized the venue. It was a dessert cafe that she had dragged Nagisa after school once. She smiled at the memory. “I doubt there is anything going on between them,” Kayano told the other girl as calmly as she could in order to reassure herself more with the absurd idea of Nagisa and Kurahashi actually dating.

“Well, why don’t we just peak at what they’re doing huh,” Nakamura suggested with a small evil chuckle as she peaked behind a corner to view the cafe. Kayano sighed at the girl’s actions and questioned if it was right to spy on her friends. “I see both of them on an outside table. They seem to be just talking. Boring.” Kayano didn’t even bother to peek around the corner as she was confident nothing was going on between her two friends. Another reason was that she didn’t have the stomach to suddenly crave pudding. Speaking of which … “They’re also eating pudding. Nagisa seems to have vanilla and Hinano had strawberry.” 

Kayano’s body twitched at the mention of pudding.’Resist the urge, Akari. Resist the pudding!’ Kayano mentally told herself. ‘Nakamura is just trying to make you peak. Don’t fall for it!’ Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a little gasp. “Whoa,” the blond muttered, wide-eyed at the scene she was watching. 

“W-whoa! W-what’s happening? Did something happen,” Kayano interjected as she quickly rushed to the corner to peak at the cafe. Since it was still February, the cafe was decorated with a lot of pink decorations and a special Valentine’s Day special on the window. This, however, wasn’t what caught her attention. She was intensely focusing on Nagisa who was spoon-feeding Kurahashi some of his pudding. Some of HIS pudding with HIS spoon. 

“Sorry, I … I think I need to leave,” Kayano quickly told her blond companion, her breathing fast. She quickly turned away from the corner and rushed back to her house. Nakamura just smirked as she watched the little actress scurried away from the scene. She then looked back at the cafe and she saw both Nagisa and Kurahashi take their leave, both with a satisfied smile on their face.

“Good job Kurahashi,” Nakamura said with a smile. “Now who’s next on the list, Ristu?” She grabbed her phone and Mobile Ritsu appeared once more. 

“Let’s see who’s on for tomorrow,” Ritsu inquired as she looked through a digital notebook.

  
  


\-----

What Happened?

“So what do I exactly do here besides eating pudding with her,” Nagisa questioned as he stared at the vanilla pudding right in front of him and staring back at a smiling Kurahashi, who was currently enjoying her strawberry pudding.

“What do you mean,” the gleeful girl questioned as she took another scoop of her strawberry pudding, “You spoon feed her?” Kurahashi then ate the spoonful of pudding casually.

“I see …” Nagisa took a minute to rethink the advice just given to him until it hit him, “W-wait what?”

“You spoon feed her some of your pudding. It’s totally romantic and knowing Kaede she’ll definitely accept your pudding. Don’t you think that’s a good idea,” the girl before him explained so casually with a smile.

“I guess, but that’s not really what I’m trying to do, Kurahashi,” Nagisa tried to reason with his bug-loving friend. His statement brought a confused face upon Kurahashi. “What I mean is that I just want to make it up to her, that’s all.” Nagisa looked down at his pudding once more but with slight remorse. 

Kurahashi gave an understanding look. “I see. Well, let’s just practice then. Like Professor Bitch said, ‘Putting your practice into the real world is what separates the amateurs from the professionals.’ Who knows, the opportunity might come up.” With that, Kurahashi opened her mouth, suggesting Nagisa to spoon feed some of his pudding. “Just remember how Professor Bitch demonstrated how to feed a person. Like in real life.”

“I doubt this will ever happen,” Nagisa muttered skeptically as he took a spoonful of his vanilla pudding. Like the gentleman he was and from the techniques taught by Professor Bitch, Nagisa gently grabbed the girl’s chin with his left hand and aimed his spoon towards her mouth. Slowly and carefully, Nagisa successfully spoonfed Kurahashi. He then retreated his back to the back of his chair, a little bit exhausted from the exercise. Kurahashi gulped down the vanilla pudding and licked her lips in enjoyment.

“You did so well! You almost made me fall for you,” Kurahashi teased her now flustered blunette friend.

“Kurahashi!” Nagisa silently yelled.

“I’m kidding. Mr. Karasuma already has my heart,” she smiled at her friend while wiping her mouth with a nearby napkin on their table. “But really, you did it so professionally and debonair like! Just do the same with Kaede.”

Nagisa was slowly recovering from Kurahashi’s statement. “T-thanks, but I doubt I’ll do that with her.” He had closed his eyes as he tried to remember something. “Of course, if i did I would always ask permission.”

“You’re so kind, Nagisa. Why don’t we head home.”

“Sure, thanks for the recommendation and advice.”

In a nearby bush, a certain yellow octopus was holding a blue covered book with a small bookmark labeled ‘Nagihashi’.

“Interesting~ nurufufu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nagihashi anyone? (NagisaxKurahashi) 
> 
> This chapter was certainly interesting?
> 
> Who do you think is next?
> 
> Until next time,  
> stay safe!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I don't know why I'm writing a mini-series that's based on Valentine's Day TWO DAYS before Valentine's day. I know I still have two unfinished projects, in which I will still finish, but I just had an idea. I just need to write more Nagikae, that's all. Anyway, I hope you like this mini-series. 
> 
> Until next time, stay safe!


End file.
